Guardain angel
by Music of the wind
Summary: Rosalie Hale is a quiet gothic girl who doesn't talk to anyone. Emmett Cullen as falls in love with her. When he finds out why she is so quiet will one dangerous night save their love or end it?


_**Wild rebel Rose**_

_Wild rebel Rose the kids used to tease you. Wild rebel Rose every time they'd see you in those black turtle necks in mid July. Wearing too much makeup around your eyes; wild rebel Rose I didn't know you._

Emmett's point of view

I sat in my history class and tried not to stare at the girl sitting next to me. Her name was Rosalie Hale. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen; however she didn't talk to me or anyone else for that matter.

Our teacher told us we would be partners for the next project. My heart pounded in my chest as I looked at her and said, "Rosalie we are paired up for a history project. Did you want to meet up here at school, or go to yours or my house to work on it?"

I held my breath as Rosalie mumbled "Your house."

Those were the most words she'd used with anyone. The only other time she spoke was when the teachers asked her a direct question. I smiled at her but she didn't return the smile.

At lunch my younger brother Edward tapped my arm, "Emmett? You ok?"

I sighed, I knew more about Rosalie then I let on. The kids at school teased her and her parents were divorced. She lived with her dad and he traveled so much with business she was pretty much alone.

My friend Jasper touched Edward's arm, "He's just bummed because he has to work with Goth chick."

Hearing those words out of Jasper's mouth made my blood boil. I heard people pick on Rosalie a lot but hearing my friend pick on the girl I was in love with really pissed me off. I grumbled, "Shut up. She has a name! Her name is Rosalie! What does it matter if she wears a lot of make up and a lot of black?"

After that I stood up and left the lunch room. I couldn't sit there and listen to Jasper tease Rosalie anymore. That girl went through enough. I heard Edward calling my name but I didn't look back. I just got into my jeep and drove home.

When I got home I knew my mom would be disappointed in me but I didn't care. I slammed the door and ran up to my room. I sat on my bed and stared across the street. Rosalie lived there. An hour later I saw her walk up the driveway of the yellow house with a sad look on her face.

I wanted to hold her in my arms and make all the pain go away. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. In my dreams I saw Rosalie struggling in the water. She was screaming for help but I couldn't get to her.

When I woke up someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and my mom was standing beside the bed. She took my hand in hers, "Emmett. It was just a dream sweetie."

I sighed, "Mom there's a girl at school; her name is Rosalie. Everyone gives her a hard time. I really like her. I was paired with her on a school project for history. Jasper starting cracking jokes about it. I got mad and left the school. I couldn't take it."

To my surprise my mom wasn't angry at me. She gave me a hug, "I'm proud of you Emmett. You stood up for her. Dinner is ready if you are hungry."

I went downstairs to eat and frowned when I saw Edward's girlfriend Bella sitting at the table. It wasn't that I didn't like Bella. She was a very nice girl and was one of the few people who were kind to Rosalie. I was unhappy that she was having dinner with us because that meant I couldn't talk to Edward. I didn't fight with my brother often and I hated doing it.

After dinner I went back to my room expecting Edward to go out with Bella like he normally did. I sat on the bed and put my face in my hands. My thoughts were all over the place. I moaned when I heard a knock on the door.

Edward came into my room and sat on the bed, "Emmett I'm sorry. I didn't think what Jasper said would have upset you that much. I mean people pick on Rosalie all the time." Edward didn't get it. I took a deep breath before I tried to turn my brother's head into a bowling ball and said, "Edward what if it were Bella?"

My brother's face faltered, "Emmett Bella is a different story. I'm dating Bella. You don't even know Rosalie. Why does this upset you so much? You like her don't you? Emmett I'm sorry. You and Rosalie will never have a chance. She's so bitter and angry."

_I never told you how I'd watch from the house across the street. Those blue lights came around at least three times a week. It's hard for everyone to understand why at sixteen you just up and ran._

The next morning I noticed that my mother was crying. My dad pulled her into her into his arms and murmured soothing words to her. I went over and asked, "Mom what happened?"

Then I saw tears in Edward's eyes. I hugged my brother, "Edward did something happen to Bella?"

I felt his body shake with the sobs he was trying to hold back. His voice broke when he said, "Mom got a call from her dad… she ran away from home last night. She hasn't been seen since I took her home. It's my fault."

Both of my parents spoke calmly, "Edward do you have any clue where'd she go? Did she say anything to you?"

Edward only sobbed harder and ran into his room. That is when I saw the piece of paper he dropped. It was a note from Bella. It said she was running to Phoenix that she couldn't stay another minute with Charlie or with him.

I took the note and put it in my pocket. I was angry and needed to do something. I grabbed my coat and then drove to the bus station. By the time I parked my car I was fuming when I spotted Bella sitting on the bench in front of me.

I sat down on the one across from her and waited for her to say something. I wanted to know why she ran away from home. I wanted to know why she had written that awful note to my brother.

Finally Bella spoke, "Emmett. What are you doing here?"

I had to fight the desire to slap her, "Bella I should be asking you that. Your father is worried sick. My parents are worried about you- to say nothing about Edward. Bella why did you write that letter? I thought Edward meant more to you then that."

My hands clenched into fists and I stuck them into my pockets. I stopped when I heard her sniffed slightly. My anger dulled when I saw the tears pooling in her eyes, "Bella? Did someone hurt you? If they did you should have told your dad. You are the police chief's daughter; surely you know running away is a bad idea."

I regretted what I said when she sobbed, "No one hurt me. Someone hurt… I can't tell you anymore. I swore to keep my mouth shut. I'm the only person she felt she could trust. I've already said too much."

The second those words left Bella's mouth I figured out why Rosalie was so angry and bitter. One of the kids at school was hurting in more ways then she wanted the world to know about. I pulled Bella into a hug and whispered softly, "Bells. I won't ask for anymore information but you should tell someone about Rosalie. It's what a friend would do. Come back to the house with me. Bella Edward is a wreck…"

I knew the Edward card was a bit low in my book. However in my defense I didn't think she would agree to come back with me otherwise. As expected she sniffed a few times and wiped her eyes. Then she stood up and followed me to my car.

I thought about calling Chief Swan and my family but Bella's heartbroken face stopped me in my tracks. What ever was happening to Rosalie had Bella scared to death- scared to the point she had to run away to keep from telling people.

I drove home in silence. When we pulled into my driveway I left Bella's bags in the trunk. Before we went inside Bella stared at me with sad eyes, "How bad is he?"

I answered in a cool voice, "Bella you broke up with him in a letter. How do you think he feels?"

I wanted to say more but Bella cut me off, "I ran away to protect Edward. If I don't leave Emmett Royce will kill him. He'll kill Rosalie to. He threatened…"

I went to pull my brother's girlfriend into my arms but stopped when I heard him shout her name. He pulled her into his arms and let her sob into his chest. I went into my room and put some music on. The song that played on the radio was broken wing by Martina. It reminded me of Rosalie in a way. I closed my eyes as I listened to the chorus. _With a broken wing she still sings. She keeps an eye on the sky. "With a broken wing she carries her dreams and you should see her fly."_

When the song ended I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I opened it and was shocked to see Edward standing there with a sad look on his face. I hope Bella explained she didn't really want to break up.

He spoke in a somber voice, "You might want to sit down Emmett."

I sat down and asked, "Are you and Bella ok?"

He nodded but then said, "Emmett Bella told me why she ran away. Remember that football player Bella dated before me the pain in the ass. Well he threatened her when she broke up with him a year ago. Her father had him arrested. Well he was released last June and he started secretly dating and abusing Rosalie. Bella found out about this about six months ago. She confronted Royce and he threatened her again. He threatened if her father put him behind bars again he would escape and kill me, Rosalie and her father. Bella being the selfless person that she is ran away to protect us and keep Rosalie's trust."

I couldn't help myself once Edward finished speaking. I buried my face in my pillow and started to cry. My brother put his arm around me and said, "I talked to mom and Bella is sleeping here tonight. Dad is telling the police as we speak. It'll be alright Emmett."

That thought only made me sob harder. I sniffled, "How will Rosalie stay safe? Who will protect her?"

Edward sighed, "Her family will."

_They didn't know you only knew your dad's love by the back of his hand. I heard the shots. I saw you hit the door. I snuck in and grabbed that pistol off the floor. Don't you worry they won't find it that's for sure._

The next few days I was a bundle of nerves. I knew what others didn't know. When others picked on Rosalie I defended her. I knew that she lived alone and didn't have anyone to protect her.

Three weeks later I was lying in my bed trying to sleep. My mind was all over the place. I stared across the street like I'd done every night since I'd met her. The house was dark and silent.

I rolled over and tried to stay calm. I had just started to relax when I heard six gun shots. I swallowed and ran to my window. I was shocked when I saw Rosalie fall back against the door to her room; a trail of blood ran across the floor.

I didn't think I couldn't move. It was like the world was slowly crumbling beneath me. Then I heard an ear piercing scream of pain and fright, "Emmett!"

That made my heart start again. My Rose was still alive. I had to get to her. My rational mind told me to call for help. I ran downstairs and banged on my parents door. Tears were running down my cheeks. My mother pulled me into her arms and tried to sooth me.

I pulled away from her and screamed, "Rosalie was shot! Mom we have to get to her! Wake dad! I'm going to keep her talking! Call the police and an ambulance!"

I ran out the door and climbed into her open window. I rushed over to where she had fallen on the floor. It looked like she had tried to call for help before she fell down and couldn't move anymore. I knelt beside her and whispered softly, "Rose? Rose can you hear me?

I started to panic then I heard a very weak voice answer, "Em…"

I took her hand, "Yes I'm here."

I was scared of loosing her. What if I hadn't gotten here in time? What if Rosalie died in my arms? I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. Then I heard a voice that made my fear turn to anger. I heard Royce King's evil laugh. He sneered, "I warned that stupid bitch. She didn't listen. Now Cullen is going to get his to. Steal my girlfriend and then get me arrested. I'm going to enjoy shooting your brother."

I lunged at him trying to get the gun from his hand. I got it from him but I hit the tiger in the process. He fell backwards out the window and hit the ground with a thud. I rushed over to Rosalie again and stroked her cheek. Her blue eyes were glazed over with tears. I whispered so she wouldn't hear the tears in my voice, "I love you."

Rosalie started to answer me but then I heard my father's voice, "Emmett you need to move so I can see where she's been shot. I'm a doctor so I can bring her to the hospital. I heard another gun shot. Son what happened?"

I moved over and swallowed thickly. How should I go about telling my father I shot and killed someone? I finally answered, "Dad Royce said he was going to kill Edward and I tried to get the gun from him. My hand hit the tiger. He was shot and fell out the window. I killed him."

My dad didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around me, "I'm very proud of you son. You did a very brave thing. Now let's get her to the hospital. I have the police coming and they can deal with Royce's body."

Gently my dad picked Rosalie up she moaned from movement but didn't protest. I sighed and kissed her blonde hair caked with dried blood, "I meant it Rosie I love you."


End file.
